


You're the Bomb!

by Pixiigh



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kent confirmed as the unibomber, Kent sends so many bombs, Where do they come from, Why does he think I want them, i have so many, just a dumb thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiigh/pseuds/Pixiigh
Summary: The Farmer keeps getting gifts from Kent that make her quite uncomfortable.





	You're the Bomb!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even kidding, I just finished a week in game and got three bombs in the mail from Kent after talking to him like twice. I'm dating Sam in this file. It gave me an idea.

The Farmer never really got anything exciting in the mail.

Sometimes, she would get little gifts from the other people in town - Jodi would sometimes squeeze a few boxes of fertilizer in her mailbox, she would get batteries from Pam (who would immediately ask for them back so she wouldn't have to get up to change the channel on the TV), and once Shane stuffed an entire pizza in there. Overall, though, nothing exciting ever found its way into her mailbox. 

Until, that is, one morning when she checked her mail, and a bomb rolled out.

It was just a small cherry bomb, similar to the ones she made herself, but the fact that it had been in her mailbox made her scream and jump backwards. Underneath it was a note, which she gingerly picked off the ground.

_Hello, Farmer,_

_This item was collecting dust in the toolshed. I figured you might be able to use it._

_Kent_

She shuddered involuntarily. Of course it came from Kent. But why would he send her a bomb?

Then she remembered the dinner she had gone to at his house. She had been invited over by Sam, Kent's son and her boyfriend, and Kent had sat and silently stared at her the whole time with narrowed eyes. She voiced concern about it to Sam immediately after dinner in his bedroom, but she was brushed off. 

"My dad has PTSD from the war," Sam had explained, waving his hand dismissively. "That's just how he is now."

She clapped a hand to her head. Oh no.

He was threatening her. That was the only explanation. He didn't like that she was dating his son, and instead of voicing concern, he was sending her bombs in the mail.

What a mess.

* * *

Kent threw more items into the pile behind him. The shed was almost empty, but he was sure he had more of what he was looking for laying around.

In his youth, bomb making was something of a hobby for him. He crafted all kinds - he mostly made cherry bombs, but he had a few bigger ones laying around. Now that he was older and had kids, he knew he had to give up that phase of his life and pass them on to someone who could use them.

He was looking for one of these when his wife interrupted him.

"What are you doing, honey?" she asked. He looked behind him to answer her.

"Sam told me about the Farmer going into the mines," he explained. "I thought she could use some bombs!"

He rooted around some more until his hand hit metal. He pulled out a large, red megabomb.

"Ha-ha!" he said, holding it up to show off to Jodi triumphantly. "Found it. She'll make great use of this."

Jodi frowned a little. "Are you just walking up and giving these to her?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "I'm sending them in the mail. I just wanted to let her know I think she's the bomb!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I want to write some cute, one off stories with various characters when I'm having trouble with my series fic. If there's anything you'd like to see, you can comment on any of my stories and let me know!


End file.
